The invention relates to a cable socket provided with traction relief for the housings of electric machines and devices, which makes possible the insertion of a cable, protected from the edges of the passage opening, into a housing and to secure it at the same time against traction and twist. Strict requirements in connection with traction relief, a large clamping range, simple handling and cheap production should be met.
Traction reliefs of this sort for cables are known in various shapes. They are primarily employed for mains supply cables, the mantles of which are made of soft elastic insulating material. Depending on the structure thereof, however, part of them show considerable deficiencies in that they bend the cable, pinch into the cable like pliers, or have only a small clamping range or include only a single clamping position and thus do not meet the demands of industry and their associations.
Starting from the prior art as resulting from Applicant's German Offenlegungsschrift No. 2,750,713, subject matter of which is disclosed in applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 4,169,572 wherein a cable grommet with traction relief is described, which meets already the above-mentioned demands, it is the aim of the present invention to provide a highly effective traction relief clamping over a particularly great area, the clamping ranges of which make possible a reliable anchorage of the cable over a clamping range which exceeds 50% of the diameter of the passage opening while no projections and puncture forming pressures on the cable are required.